Memories
by Kya Strife
Summary: When all of the Organization XIII members are gathered in death, they have the chance to be reborn with a young woman then once knew. The thing is, they don't remember anything. It's up to the girl they once knew to help them remember their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

Another attack of the evil Mistress Arashi!!!! Blame Axel for letting me have too much fun during New Years. I got this little inspiration from a dream I had that night. I dreamt I was sitting at a desk in the middle of pretty much nothing but clouds, and there was a sense I was waiting for someone. So from there, this little idea was born. If you look closely, I play a part in here, using part of my real name. Keep an eye out, and I might let you find out who I am later in the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yyng-Yong Realm

A young woman sighed as she leaned against the tall desk she sat behind; tapping her pen against the notebook perched on the smooth surface. Another young woman floated nearby, attempting to build a card house in the air. A third girl was lying on the floor beneath the floating girl, a small pile of soft white flowers, hands quickly making a flower wreath. A strange silence filled the air.

"Ok! I'm bored!" The floating girl flipped to land beside the flower girl, a soft smirk dancing across her lips. The writer sighed and tossed her pen down before walking around the desk.

"You two go get something to eat. I'll be fine here alone." The floater and the flower girl looked at their friend. "Go!" The floater's dark green hair swished as she shook her head. Her darker green eyes sparkled with mischief, a common trait between the three

"You sure, Xi? What if Lucos comes?" The flower girl's light red hair bounced as she moved to stand beside the green haired girl. Her bright, baby blue eyes held concern for her friend. The writer, Xiak, smiled as she shook her head.

"If he does come, I'll tell him that you two needed a break. Besides, I do more work than the two of you combined, anyways." Midnight, jet black hair flew up as Xiak dodged the punch her friend threw at her, bright purple eyes glittering.

"Shut up!" Laughing, the floater girl, Learu, grabbed for her friend's sleeve.

"EEEK! Rita, help!" Xiak dove behind the flower girl, tossing the older girl's robes into disarray. All three girls wore pure black robes, hemmed in different colors to show their rank. Rita's were in the green of Earth, Learu's in the light purple of air, and Xiak's in the silver of a master of all.

"Ok, you two. Learu, come on." As the two disappeared, so did Xiak's smile. A frown marred her beautiful face.

"Seems they forgot, too. Oh well." The pen resumed its tapping as Xiak glared off into space. Out of nowhere, a bell chimed, causing the girl to straighten. A small group of shadowy figures stepped through the swirling mist. "Welcome to the Yyng-Yong Realm. I am the Shinigami Mastress, Xiak. It's a pleasure to-" Xiak froze as she glanced up from her notebook. Her pen slipped from her slack hand. Violet eyes were trained on the half covered face in front of her. Deep blue eyes were staring back at her from underneath light silver-blue hair. "No…..Zexion?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn. How does this mysterious young woman know Zexion? Why did she say "no"? Will he remember her? Why am I asking all these questions?

Review! Or Xemnas will steal your heart for his stupid kingdom hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

All right! Chapter two! I'm tired, and there is a bunch of shit going on where I am staying at the moment, so that may make this chapter a little stressed. Sorry about that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Xiak bit her lower lip when she didn't see any reconization in the man's eyes. He tilted his head slightly to the left, and then she saw it. A soft smile playing across his lips. Xiak shook her head and resumed what she was saying, confidence from that one smile flowing through her veins.

"Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet all of you-" Her eyes roamed their faces. "- again. Do any of you have any questions?" A man standing slightly behind Zexion smiled brightly at the Shinigami.

"Yeah. I have one?" Xiak tilted her head to the right in a motion that said 'I'm listening'. "Can we hug the Shinigami Mastress?" Xiak laughed as she nodded and Demyx tackled her. The others of the group laughed, and a few moved to hug the woman. Saix, Xemnas, Vexen, Luxord, and Xaldin stayed behind with Zexion as the others attacked the girl. Demyx laughed as Roxas, Axel, and Larxene tackled the girl in his arms instantly. Marluxia, Lexaeus, and Xigbar calmly walked towards them and waited their turn. The group laughed when Lexaeus picked Xiak up off the ground with his hug, and again when Xigbar knocked her off her feet with his.

"Back to work, Xiak. And she called us lazy." Xiak laughed as she picked herself off the floor and held out a hand to Xigbar.

"Shut up, Learu." It took a moment for Xiak to compose herself. "I thought you were getting lunch." Rita held up a bag of food and set it on the desk.

"Bry asked us to bring you this and say bye. What's that all about?"

"She won't be staying here much longer, girls." The Organization looked on in question when the girls dropped to their knees, heads bowed. "Welcome, Organization XIII. Xiak, Learu, Rita. Rise." Once the Shinigami were on their feet, the newcomer smiled at Xiak. "The day has come. We will miss you greatly, Xiak." The dark haired girl dipped her head. "Come. We will take this to the meeting room." Three figures moved from the mist and too their places at the desk, one of them passing the bag to Xiak.

The group of black clad people followed Lucos to the room mentioned. There, he waved them to seats around the long, red table, his three Shinigami sitting beside him. Learu and Rita looked at Xiak across the table. Zexion sat to the right of the girl in question Demyx on his right.

"I take it, Xiak, dear, that you didn't tell them you would be leaving when the rest of the Organization got to this part of the Realm of Death?" Xiak shook her head, a deep blush crossing her cheeks. "I thought not. You see, Xiak was waiting for the rest of the Organization to arrive in order for her judgment to be passed. She didn't want to go on alone." Xiak lowered her eyes when all others turned to her. A warm hand covered her's and she half glanced at Zexion. A soft smile was dancing across his lips. Lucos' dark eyes caught the motion, and he grinned slightly. "I've reviewed all of your lives. I have a few questions on your's, Xemnas, but other than that, all of you have the choice of one of three things. Stay in the realm as my newest Shinigami. Move on to the inner realms. Or, the fourteen of you can be reborn in another life." Xiak's eyes lit up slightly. Zexion caught the motion and made his decision, as did the rest of the group.

"We'll be taking the last option." All eyes turned to Xemnas, who was sitting at the end of the table opposite Lucos. As everyone nodded their agreement, Lucos smiles.

"I had hoped so. Then this is goodbye, to all of you, until you die in the next life."

"Question!" The entire table looked at Roxas in shock. The normally quiet teen was standing with his hands planted on the table. "Actually, it's Axel's question." Axel glared at his lover as he stood and faced Lucos.

"Um….well…It's actually more of a request…um…Could Roxas be brought back as a girl?" A snicker escaped half the group's mouths, some barely hid behind their hands. Lucos smiled.

"You'll see." There was a dark flash, and the King of the Gods and Goddesses of Death was gone. Learu and Rita stood and moved around the table to hug their leaving friend as she rose from the table.

"We'll keep an eye on you, Xiak," Rita whispered. Xiak nodded and sighed as she slipped from her friends.

"Take care." Learu was already gone when Xiak answered. There was a flash of bright white light that faded to reveal Xiak's master, Milaya. The old, silver-clad Shinigami swept forward and embraced her favorite student, silver tears falling from her eyes. "I will miss you, Milaya."

"As will I, my dear Xiak. As will I." Milaya pulled back and her grey eyes swept over the faces of the group. "When Xiak turns sixteen in your new lives, all of your memories of this past life and what has happened here in the Realm will return. The powers you leave behind here will also return." The woman's eyes settled on Demyx and Zexion. "You two will take care of my student. Make sure of it." With those as her parting words, and a final hug to her student where she slipped something in the girl's pocket, she left the same way she came. Xiak wiped her eyes on her sleeves and turned to her friends and the people she was leaving with.

"Ready?" When the larger group nodded, Rita grimaced. "Then enjoy your new lives."

Just like that, the group was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked! Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon. I swear on my Pimp Death Plushie!

Review! Or else Xigbar will shoot you with a paintball.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three is here. In this one, there's a lot going to be going on. I did say at the beginning that I would eventually tell you exactly which character I was, do you'll see that in here. Also, I tried to get as close as I can to the Organization's real names. There's a hint to one of them in the last chapter. A friend of mine came up with a theory concerning that. Take the "x" from the names and shuffle the remaining letters. I did that, so first one to figure it out gets the following chapter after they answered dedicated to them, and a big batch of Kingdom Hearts character cookies. I do all the little details and stuff on them exact, thanks to my cake decorating class, so have fun figuring out the names!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Zexion! Demyx!" The familiar warmth of their arms surrounded her, holding her close again._

_"We're never letting you go again. Never."_

_"Amen to that, Dem. And I'm never going to let you go again either. I-" She was cut off by a loud buzzing noise._

_"What the hell is that?!"_

"KIA! TIME TO GET YOU SORRY ASS UP!!!!" Bright violet eyes flew open as the owner of them fell out of her bed. She looked up when she heard laughter in her doorway. Her sister Rosa's boyfriend, Lea, laughing his redheaded ass off.

"Rosa! I'm killing your boyfriend!"Lea let out an undignified squeak and turned to run down the spiral staircase to the lower floors, Kia right behind him. A tall blond man with a short, dignified beard and a silver earring in his ear barely pressed himself against the wall in time to avoid being knocked over by the two flying teens.

"Hey! You two, be careful!" he called after them.

"You know it's no use, Uncle Lourd. They're too wild to listen." Rosa leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom, watching her sister chase her boyfriend out to the backyard through the second story window. Her dark blond hair fell into her crystal blue eyes and rose in a set of gravity-defying spikes. She was wearing a pair of light grey pants and a white tank top under an open button down, red hemmed, white t-shirt. Lourd shook his head.

"Those two will never change, Lourdy, baby." A man with graying hair and an eye patch slipped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. Tucked into the waistband of his jeans was a brightly polished 9mm.

"I know that, Braig. Now get out my way." Braig gave a slight "eep" and jumped out of the way as his lover moved to the bathroom. Rosa rolled her eyes and grabbed two backpacks from her room before shutting and locking the door. Lea met her at the top of the far staircase and took his bag from her, grinning as a soaked Kia pushed past him. The boy's spiky red hair was long and fell to his shoulders when not spiked out of his aquamarine eyes. He was wearing a pair of red threaded black jeans and a red t-shirt under his black jacket.

"Why do you tease her like that?" Rosa asked as they sat at the table in the kitchen, nodding hello to the man cooking. Black dreadlocks moved with Dilan's nod. Dark brown eyes were trained on the eggs in the pan. A white and red checkered apron kept his all black clothed free from the food he was cooking.

"Because he has nothing better to do." Asi got a glare shot at him from aqua eyes. The older man shifted his silvery-blue hair over his shoulder and out of amber-colored eyes. His spotless white dress shirt and black dress pants told the teens he had work that day.

"Well, he'd better knock it off before I take Uncle Braig's gun and shoot his ass."Lea "eep"ed and his behind Rosa as a pissed off Kia walked into the room. Her black hair was held out of her violet eyes by a black messenger-style hat. Her blue-threaded pants were tucked into the tops of her black combat boots, and her blue tank top was under her black button-down t-shirt. Like the other teens at the table, she had her backpack, a black messenger bag, slung over her shoulder. A laugh pulled the group's attention to the wide, blue glass doors that lead to the rest of the house. "Morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, Kia. Lea, leave her alone." Ansem lifted the hat off his youngest daughter's head and ruffled her hair as he passed. Blue jean pants and a black long sleeved shirt meant he was heading down to the city that morning when the students leaved. Silver hair flowed from his ponytail and fell into his golden eyes. Kia shot him a glare as she smoothed her hair and jammed the hat back into place.

"So are Ienzo and Myde meeting us there?" Lea asked casually as he took a bite of a cinnamon muffin. Kia and Rosa nodded as they made their plates.

"Relena and Armluai are meeting us there, too. Arm just got his new bike yesterday." Kia and Lea shared a look when Rosa said "bike".

"We'd better get going if we're going on the trip with everyone." Lea was out of the room before Kia even finished her sentence. The two girls grinned and Kia took the basket Dilan was holding out to her, kissing his cheek before turning to Asi to give him a kiss.

"Keep them out of trouble, Kia," Ansem said as she bent down to kiss him on the cheek, too.

"I'll try, Daddy. Can't guarantee it, seeing as how trouble liked to find me, too." Rosa pulled her sister out of the house and settled the basket in the back seat of the loaded car. Kia threw a leg over her motorcycle, an old bike her and her father had saved from the junkyard and fixed up, and kick-started it. "Meet ya'll there!"

000000000000000000000

"KIA!"

"MYDE!" Lea grunted as he was knocked over and stepped on as the two flew into each other's arms. Rosa pushed her sister off of the red-head and helped him up. "Sorry, Lea. I-AHHH!" Myde scooped his girlfriend into his arms and twirled around for a moment.

"Myde, will you grow up?" A teen with dark silvery-blue hair covering half of his face glared at his boyfriend. His girlfriend giggled and launched herself out of Myde's arms in into Ienzo's. "Hello, Kia."

"Iz!"

"Who's ready to paaaaaartay!!!!" Armluai laughed from where he was perched on his new motorcycle. His rose colored hair brushed his shoulders, framing his sky blue eyes. A pair of black jeans and a green shirt accented his lithe form. Sitting on the bike behind him was a girl with bright blond hair and dark blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans under a blue jean jacket.

"Let's go!"

"Students going on the Hidden Cave week trip need to report to the front of the school. Students of Twilight High School going on the Hidden Cave week trip need to report to the front of the school. Thank you!" Armluai snickered. The entire group of students going on the trip were standing in the front already, surrounding them.

"Role call!" The group rolled their eyes and laughed at the teacher walking towards them.

"You already know we're here, Even!" Kia said from where she was perched on Myde's back. The teacher tossed her a careful glare over his shoulder, ice blue eyes glittering. Blond hair fell past his shoulders, clashing with his navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Shut up, Kia. When I call your name, yell. Armluai."

"Sup., Boss man?"

"Relena."

"Here!" Half an hour later, every student going on the trip was following Even's car. The trail to the caves was winding and narrow. Even Kia was having trouble keeping up. The class skidded up the hill and eventually skidded to a stop just outside a small lodge.

"You know, Even, you could have taken a harder path. I don't think Kia would mind," Myde sarcastically called after losing his breakfast. The rest of the class nodded in agreement, some bending over to keep from puking.

"We'll do that on the way back. Let's go." Kia sighed as she shifted and hoisted her bag higher on her back.

"You ok?" Ienzo slowed down to walk beside his lovers when he heard Myde ask Kia the question.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something's going to happen. Something that's going to change everything." Myde and Ienzo shared a look over the girl's head. Normally, the girl's feelings were right. "We'll just have to see."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WHEEEEEEEEEE! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!!!!

Review. Or Xaldin will chase you with his lances!


End file.
